Dark light
by ailbhebaby
Summary: Read to find out, but it has something to do with pitch as Rapunzel's dad, if you want to read it. And other.
1. Chapter 1

What if Rapunzel was never kidnapped?

What if she was never a princess?

What if she has no magical hair?

What if her parents never wanted her?

What if her mother just left her next to river to die?

What if pitch retired from trying to defeat the guardians?

What if pitch finds her?

What if he takes her in as his own?

What if she grows up with pitch as her father?

What if Jack finds her?

What if he starts getting feelings for her?

What if she starts getting feelings for him?

Read to find out!

ailbhebaby-


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first story here yay!**

On a cold snowy day there was a couple that were going to have a baby, but they didn't want it, in fear that they would have a lot responsibility's, so they figured a way to get rid of it.

When the women gave birth on her own, she put the baby in a basket and went to a dark forest, hearing that there was a monster lurking there, she figured better the monster than her. She placed the child near a river. The women left without the slight empathy with what she has done. The baby started crying, which got the attention of a dark shadow passing by the same river. He crouched down to meet eyes with an infant her green eyes bore into his soul he looked away she gave him a weird feeling but he kind of liked it, he looked back she stopped crying.

She was quit cute. He looked around for anyone this child might belong to. But how could there be anyone in the middle of a dark forest that so happened to leave a baby on the side of a river. He took her in his arms hesitating a little, he has never carried a child before. He finally got a good hold on her she had long blonde hair for an infant. He decided to call her Rapunzel from the farytale, wait he was already naming her? He couldn't possibly take a baby he just found.  
>He was evil he didn't care for this, yet he retired on his duties to kill the guardians. Could he take her in as his own the both of them in the woods? He looked down once more to see her reaching up to his hair trying to touch it, she giggled when his hair tickled her fingers. Why did she have to be so darn cute? He figured there is a soft spot for her. He got up were he was and walked to his home were she will grow up.<p>

Days passed he grew to love her. Years passed at her sixteenth birthday he told her when he found her in the woods, she was shocked and sad at first but mad why would they just throw her like that, but she was lucky pitch found her.  
>He didn't want to see her die so he give her a potion to drink for immortality. She didn't want to leave her father so she took it without hesitation.<p>

What do you guys think? Yeah i made Rapunzel's parents look like total A holes. But eh... is part the story My story. And do not hate on any thing i did wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate for bad grammar i am in a very low english class and i need extra help in school. I will update when i can, i have no life so there will be an update, plus i am new to this website. <strong>

**ailbhebaby- **


	3. Chapter 3

-Rapunzel-  
>Yay! today is my 218th birthday. I don't really now my birthday but today is the day my father found me near that river which I don't really go to.<br>I got out of bed, washed my face brushed my teeth, brushed my hair. I put on a black skirt that reached up my knees and a grey top with plain black flats. I got out of my room and went down stairs. My father was no were in site...

"BOO!" I heard in back of me but i didn't even flinch. I turned to see who it was, but i already new who it was.

"Father you cant scare me." I said while crossing my arms with a smirk.

"I have taught you well my dear."

He said mimicking what i just did. I just rolled my eyes.

"I have some thing for you my dear." he said taking out his hand out of his pocket (if he has one). That contains i black box, and handed it to me.

My eyes were wide with curiosity. I opened the box inside was a black necklace with my name in calligraphy.

"Thank you so much father." I said as I hugged him tight. I released him, and put on the necklace. It looked very beautiful.  
>"Its beautiful." i said. He pulled me into another hug. "Happy birthday Rapunzel I love you" he said kissing my forehead.<br>"I love you to father." I said hugging back.

-Pitch-  
>My baby is all grown up to a beautiful women. It seemed like it was yesterday i found her near that river how dare her parents just leave her there to die. Well the passed is in the passed she's mine now, there loss.<br>I went to the kitchen and started making her favorite hazel nut soup.  
>"Rapunzel dinner is ready!" I said.<p>

I can hear her light footsteps coming down the stairs. I put her plate down and once she saw what it was her eyes grew wide and started eating I chuckled at how she looked like a five your old.

I sat across from her and started eating.  
>After dinner i had another present for her. I pulled out a black present from underneath the table. And put it on the table in front of her. "What is that?" she asked eyeing the present.<p>

"Open it to find out." i said.

She started opening the present she gasped at what it was. It was a color pencil set with different types of colors and a sketch pad. She jumped out of her seat and ran to me. Thank you!thank you!" she said hugging me.

"Can i try them out, I finished my dinner?!" she said. "Yes you can dear." I said.

"I want to draw out in the woods can I ?" she asked gripping the set in her arms. "Sure be home by eight." she nodded yes and left. I sighed and slumped on my chair. She is so full of energy I think I might need some right no I am so tired...

* * *

><p><strong>Yes i know its short but hey i do my best! plz don't hate meh!<strong>

**ailbhebaby-**


	4. Chapter 4

-Rapunzel-  
>I went outside still holding my sketchpad close. I called my horse, Shadow by whistling she was a very dark horse that can be very hard to spot at night I got on her "Shadow to the woods" I said and left. My father got her for me on my 8th birthday. I loved my birthdays he will always surprise me.<p>

It was winter, and quit cooled but it never bothered me anyway.  
>I could hear the crunch type of noise that snow makes in each of Shadows steps. I jumped off of her and got to my spot, which was a rock that thank goodness wasn't also covered in the snow and started looking around it looked like winter wonder land but more of a dark winter wonder land it looked beautiful i have to draw it.<br>I put my sketch pad on my lap and started drawing while shadow was just observing me with her purple eyes as she always did. I started with the wicked looking trees to the fluffy white snow on it.

I think its been quit a while I should get back. I picked up a few color pencils that fell and placed them back in the color set making sure I had all of them. I got on Shadow and started heading back it was only a mile away from were I am in the woods. As I opened the door some thing seemed off, I just shrugged it off, and headed towards the stairs that's when i saw it, i turned my head to the right, were the kitchen table is, and on the floor is...my father.

I dropped the color set and ran to him. "Father!, Father!?" i said shaking him trying to wake him up but he is not moving "No this cant be father please wake up no!" I could feel tears running down my eyes.  
>I placed his head on my lap and sat there sobbing hoping he would just be asleep but he was not waking up. I felt something weird i looked up and saw black sand coming from his body.<br>It started making its way towards me. I knew my father had powers but he never really used them. It started climbing up to me and despairing on my skin. I could feel my eyes hurting of how wide I have them. This happened for about 15 sec.  
>All of a sudden my father started disappearing into thin air. "NO! FATHER!" I screamed. I hugged his body tighter, but he was gone.<br>I backed up into a corner and hugged my knees and just sobbed for the pain to go away. The only person who actually wanted me in there life the only one who cared for me took me in when nobody wanted me just died right in front of me and ...on my birth day. I am alone now what am i supposed to do now? I wiped away tears and got up and looked around I am now alone. I know my father wouldn't want to see me in pain. But just when I was going to die near that river, he saved me. And now i will try and be a good daughter and look after all of his nightmares,potions,spell books,woods,

"I wont fail you father."

...  
><strong>I just killed pitch... I don't regret nothing!<strong>  
><strong>Comment like vote! and i will write the next chapter when i can. Oh i am thinking of doing a Jackunzel smut. Comment if you want me to right it.<strong>

**ailbhebaby-**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for not updating in a long time I had writers block. I hope you enjoy this chapter, plz vote and comment. ailbhebaby-**

-Jack-

"Uh Elsa I need to tell you some thing." _Just tell her man! She needs to know!_ "Yes?" she asked. I have never done this before. This is it, I grabbed both of her hands, I could feel her tense up. "Elsa I...love you." Please love me back, please don't say no, please love me back. I kept repeating. She gasped. Please let that be a good sign.

-Elsa-

What! He loves me? No this cant be, he's my friend. I cant he's my friend and will always be just a friend." Jack, I'm sorry but, I see you as a friend." I could feel his pain, by just looking at him. "I'm sorry" he said.

-Jack- It feels like I have been stabbed over and over again. I let her hands go, and looked away not wanting to make eye contact. "I'm sorry" I said. My face motionless. "Jack i'm really sorry-" "Its fine" I said cutting her off.

~Arendelle~ "

Bye Jack"She said waving at me. "Bye" I said with a fake smile.

I went back to the north pole. When I got there Tooth was flying all over the north pole. Talking to her mini fairies as always, but this time with a series face. She would always compliment the teeth of the children, this time she wasn't. I looked over at North he was talking to Bunny "What are you guys talking about?" I asked getting on my spot, on top of the globe. They looked over at me "Manny talked to us, while you were gone, he choose a new guardian." My mouth hanged open, another one? Isn't me enough? "Who is he?" I asked. "Is not a he Jack, its a she, and we need to find her." Bunny said. "We saw an image of her that Manny projected, she has big green eyes, blonde hair to her back. I don't recognize her, I didn't even now she was alive, and I know every child and guardian, but not her."North said putting a hand on his chin. "Should we go look for her? Do you guys now were she is right now?" I asked. "He already did tell us, we were just waiting for you." Bunny said with an annoyed look on his face, it almost made me want to smirk, which I did, but not right now after what happened with Elsa, I think wont be able to smile any more.

I hope the new guardian wont be boring. Because I need someone fun here, it gets quite boring here. I wonder if she wouldn't mind my pranks, Elsa hates them, she thinks their to childish. We walked to the stables, to were the deer were at, and of course the slay. "Shall we go?" North said getting in and putting on his hat. "Why can't we take my tunnels? There faster, we already went on this last time." Bunny said, gesturing to the slay in disgust. North glared at him. "You need to stick with us, we need to stick together. We don't now who the villain is and when it will attack." North said. Bunny huffed "Fine" he muttered. North smiled Sandy and Tooth got in, me following. "I cant wait to meet her finally another girl." Tooth said. I didn't even realize Tooth was the only girl here.

-Elsa- I was laying in my bed playing with a snowflake in my hand, I still feel terrible about what happened. I hope he will still visit me. I got up and walked up to the window.

"I hope he could forgive me."


End file.
